


Believe in your dream

by Rosashion



Series: Ingrid rarepair week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just a little Ashe/Ingrid talking about their dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Ashe saw that Ingrid was a little low today, they decided to talk about it.Ingrid rarepair week: day 2: dreams
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Ingrid rarepair week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972294
Kudos: 6





	Believe in your dream

**Author's Note:**

> Here a little Ashe/Ingrid, because I think they are a really cute ship! I hope you like it

Ashe was in the front room of Ingrid’s room. He had found another book of knighthood that he needed to share with the pegasus rider. And it was also a good excuse to spend more time with her, which was an occasion that the silver hair boy couldn’t miss.

He knocked at her door, hoping she was there. Normally she supposed to be, at least it was what Mercedes said when he asked her.

As he was waiting outside, he could hear someone precipitately step up. The archer raised an eyebrow at the door, confused. Then the door finally opened.

Ingrid was there, seemingly a little in the daze, like something was on her mind.

“Oh, hi Ashe, what are you doing here?” she asked, trying to smile at him. But the boy could feel something was off.

“Hum, well, I am just here to lend you a book I just finished reading. I am pretty sure you would love it,” he answered as he showed her the book in his hands.

She looked surprised for a second, before giving him another smile, a little more genuine, but still not completely.

“Thank you, Ashe,” she thanked him as she took the book from his hands, flipping the page through, “What it is ab…” she started to ask, but cut herself as her eyes lie on the synopsis.

“Ingrid, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” the archer questioned, looking concerned.

“No, it’s nothing.”

“It is about your father?”

The blond stayed silent for a moment. The silver hair boy realized that he was probably right. The girl probably had another one of his father's letters for some arranged marriage. This was something a lot of the blue lion knew of. And it was something that tickled Ashe and made his heart ache, even if he didn’t understand why.

“You don’t need to, but if you want to talk about it, I am here,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, in a hope to show her his support.

The blond stayed silent for a few more instants, Ashe started to think that he might have offended her or something.

“I think it would be good, yes, thanks Ashe, come in,” she finally answered, softly.

Ashe gave her a comforting smile, as he entered her room. She sat down in her bed, as he rejoined her.

“Well, you know that my father wants me to marry someone so I can save the family, since I am the only one to have a crest,” she explained.

Of course, Ashe already heard it, he never meant to, but sometimes he could overheard her complain about it to the professor and on less occasion to Sylvain, Felix and his Highness.

“But this isn’t what you want isn’t it?”

“Not really. You already know that I want to be a knight. We both wanted it. But I also want to please my family, my father. I know he just thinks what’s best for our lineage. However I am scared that the person I will marry will go against my dream to be a knight. For a long time I got lucky. Glenn, my fiancé, and Felix's brother, always supported me in my dream, he shared it with me, but now… I just don’t know if I can realize my dream.”

Ashe listened to her, he didn’t say a word while she was talking. But as she talked he could feel his heart tightened at her worries, her fears.

“Of course you can. I know you will realize your dream. We will realize it together! I mean you don’t have to marry someone right away, and you can choose someone who can support you in your dream, right.”

Ingrid made a sad face at the boy’s answer.

“It’s a little more complicated than that, Ashe. The situation of the Galatea is really difficult right now, so my father favors profit. Of course, if the person is a total dick he will never let him marry me, but…”

“But if he isn’t, you still have to marry him even if he is not supporting your dream?”

Ingrid just gave him a little nod. She gave him a sad smile. If Ashe's chest was tight before, it was even more now. He didn’t like that smile, it was so sad, so different from the smile she gave him when they talked about stories or knighthood.

“Ingrid, why did you want to be a knight?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“I want to be a knight because of Lord Lonato, he gave me a book of how the knights always help the others, they fighted for what they think is right. And I want to be the same. Especially since I was a thief, I want to be better and help others, instead of stealing from them. And also make sure that no one has to steal to protect themself and the one they care about as I did.”

Ingrid looked at him for a minute, surprise. That the first time he told her that, but he realized.

“And you? What is the reason you want to be a knight?”

“Well, first I didn’t know about that, and I truly hope you can realize your dream. And just like you, I heard so many stories about knights, who protect their families. I want to protect my friends and family, my people. The stories amazed me, I want to be like them too.” she continued, her eyes lit up, Ashe made a fond smile at her.

“Then you will do it! You will protect your people and everyone! Never forget why you want your dreams and we will become knights, together.”

“I truly hope you're right.”

“Ingrid, believe in yourself, I know you will, you are strong will, you will become a knight I know it! And you will be an amazing knight!”

“You are right, I can and will become a knight,” Ingrid smiled at him again, “Thanks Ashe, for being here to remind me of my dream.”

“No problem, after all, we do share the same dream, and I am glad if we could realize it together.”

“Me too. Anyway, are you up for some training? After all, to become a knight we had to train a lot!”

“Lead the way!” he responded, happy to see her in a better mood.


End file.
